The End
by June Bug
Summary: Okay, I haven't finished the game myself so I decided to write my own ending. It begins from when Tidus and Yuna rejoin the Guardians after their beautiful kiss (love it!). Read it (oooh I like reviews!)
1. Chapter One

The End?

Feeling a sense of relief and happiness Tidus returned to the rest of the group of loyal Guardians, nodding to Rikku as he went and giving her a smile. She raised her hands in cheer but then saw Yuna approach with a sad look of her face and lowered her hands again, catching Kimahri's eye as she lowered them. Yuna approached and stood in front of everyone and took a deep breath.

Lulu? Wakka? Sir Auron? Kimahri? Rikku? Everyone, I have decided to quit my pilgrimage. She paused at this point and looked around at everyone. Auron hung his head and looked away. Rikku gave a sigh of relief and smiled proudly so as everyone could see. Lulu and Wakka nodded and Kimahri gave no movement at all, as he had over heard the lover's conversations only minutes before. I know that this may come as a surprise but I am no High Summoner. I am Yuna and I am a Summoner but I cannot defeat Sin, I don't have the strength in me to fight any more. To see so many people hurt and crying. I know Sir Auron that it is worth it just to have the Calm but if I don't manage it then more people will be hurt. I am so sorry. With this she paused again, expecting someone to say we understand. Rikku was still smiling but someone concerned with Auron's behaviour. No one said anything. I do not know what to say except I am sorry. There was another silence but more uncomfortable.

Come on you guys. Give Yuna a break! Tidus butted in and moved to stand next to Yuna. You should be happy. You all said that with the Final Summoning she'dyou know. At this point Auron turned around.

Yes we know, but so did Yuna, she knew that was what would happen. Auron said in his low voice.

And you were happy with that? Tidus raised his voice. Auron stayed silence.

We do understand Yuna, but are you definitely sure? You've come this far, gained those Aeons, gained the trust of all of Spira, people are relying on you Lulu made her point and then stayed silent.

I know, and I wish I knew what to say. Yuna trailed off.

I'm shocked, that's all I can say Wakka glanced at Lulu and then at Kimahri.

You're not disappointed? Angry that you will never be known as the one who bought the new Calm? Auron said, questioning not just Wakka but everyone. Wakka shifted uncomfortably.

Maybe in a few years time, Yuna is still only very young compared to High Summoners that have gone before her. Lulu said, looking on the bright side. If she keeps up her worship and decides to return on her Pilgrimage she will be strong enough with powerful Aeons.

People have waited for too many years already. Auron argued.

Cried Yuna, I want to help all people but it is hard and I am not strong enough.

We can train you! Auron argued. You are strong and wise, you have Braska's fire inside you, we are near the calm lands, near a training arena, we can train you. Auron repeated. Yuna shook her head and turned away, quickly wiping away a tear.

Lulu asked, Would you like us to talk about it in the morning? We've all had a long day and could all use the rest. Yuna nodded and Lulu looked at everyone else. Right, rest it is then.


	2. Chapter Two

Yuna kept her eyes open for hours after everyone else had fallen asleep. Glancing around at the small camp of people she could see Lulu resting her head on Wakka's shoulder and Wakka leaning back on a large boulder. Auron was sitting opposite them with his sword in his hand, Kimahri and Rikku were sat down leaning on a large tree and Tidus was sitting just a few feet away from where Yuna was. 

His eyes were open. 

Yuna gasped and looked the other way. Tidus stood up and walked over to her.

"That was a very brave thing of you to do." Tidus said and he sat down with Yuna and took her hand in his. "I hope you don't think I forced you in to saying it." Yuna looked at Tidus with a tear in her eye.

"I thought maybe it would have been easier somehow to tell them, knowing that I had your support but it still felt hard. Wrong somehow." Yuna said. Tidus nodded and wiped her tear away for her. 

"It would have been hard anyway, but who knows what else will await you in the future." Yuna shook her head.

"My mind is foggy, I can't seem to see past the present, the right now." Yuna took her hand away from Tidus and placed it in her own. "All I used to be able to see was me, carrying on my Pilgrimage, people greeting me, recognizing me. But now, with what has happened to Maester Seymour, it wouldn't surprise me if everyone hated me."

"It won't be like that, I'm sure." Tidus said trying to convince Yuna with a line that he didn't believe. She could tell by his voice.

"You know as well as I do. We are traitors to Yevon, there is no way we cannot escape that." Tidus hit his hand down on to the floor.

"Well even if you carried on your Pilgrimage wouldn't it be the same?" Yuna shook her head.

"No, I could carry on praying and worshipping, maybe even..." She broke off and another tear trickled down her pale cheek. Tidus stood up and held out his hands. Yuna gave Tidus her hands and he pulled her up.

"Where are we..." Tidus loosened one of his hands and put a finger to Yuna's lip to quieten her. He then turned around and walked down a foot path still holding Yuna's right hand in his. They walked for a few minutes in the calm and yet someone chilling Macalania Woods. The tree leaves glistened but not with moisture but by some unknown power that the tree's had. Yuna gasped and stopped.

"Bevelle? We can't go back there!"She pulled her hand free from Tidus. He turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were gleaming and her usual perfectly complexion was slightly red and blotchy. He shook his head.

"No, we aren't going back there, just follow me." Yuna didn't move for a few seconds then she started to turn around. "Please?" Tidus asked quietly. She turned around again, her hair flicking in front of her face. She smiled slightly and nodded.

They walked for a few more minutes and then Tidus stopped and crouched down.

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked and she crouched down to join Tidus. He pointed through a thin layers of shrubs and bushes and other growths. 

"I noticed it before when we were on our way to Bevelle first time. I thought it was nothing but it just kept playing on my mind." Tidus started to pull away at branches and twigs and then Yuna joined him. They were soon in a clearing surrounded by small purple lights and dark blue flowers and in the centre was a small swirl of misty green light. 

"What do you think it could be?" Tidus asked, trying not to get too close to the green light as he stepped around it. 

"I-I'm not sure," Yuna said, stepping closer to it. "Lulu would know and Sir Auron knows these woods well." Yuna then walked around the light and stood next to Tidus, taking his hand in hers. "It's so mystifying."

"It's definitely interesting." Tidus said. "It reminds me of..."

_I didn't want to say what it reminded me of but something about it looked familiar. I had a feeling in my stomach that this wasn't just some strange freak of nature._

"Do you think we should touch it?" Yuna asked, stepping a bit closer and reaching out with her spare hand.

"No." Tidus said quickly and he pulled Yuna back. "We don't know what it is, but if you touch it first and something happens to you I'll never forgive myself."

"Do you think things could get any worse?" Yuna asked quietly, looking down.

"Definitely." Tidus said, "We'll touch it together okay?" Yuna looked at Tidus and smiled. She reached out her right hand while he reached out his left and there fingertips both touched the green swirls of light at the same time...

***

Lulu awoke with a start and looked around at the camp. The small camp fire had gone out leaving nothing but a faint orange glow about it. She waved her hand towards the small pile of logs and they became alight again with a comforting warm crackle. Wakka had just opened his eyes.

"Impressive." He smiled, "Usually I only see you do that when we're in a battle." Lulu nodded.

"It was getting too cold." Wakka nodded.

"Mmm hmm." He said and he looked around him and then up at the sky. "She's gone." Lulu looked puzzled and instantly looked at where Yuna was supposed to be.

"I was sure she was there just then, I just looked around the camp." She got up quickly and looked around the camp. "Everyone Yuna's gone, so has Tidus." She said it loudly enough so that everyone woke up suddenly. 

"How could that happen?!" Auron shouted. "I told him to make sure she didn't go anywhere."

"If this is Tidus you're talking about then it doesn't surprise me that they went somewhere together." Rikku chipped in. 

"Tidus and Yuna kiss." Kimahri said. Everyone looked at Kimahri. Lulu sighed, 

"When I asked Tidus before how he felt about Yuna he said that we had nothing to worry about."

"Why don't we just look for then both? If we find Tidus we're sure to find Yuna." Wakka said.

"Unless Yuna run off upset?" Kimahri said. "Yuna upset that Guardians not agree. Kimahri could tell by Yuna's eyes." 

"What did she expect?" Auron said and we swung his sword round and hit a tree, cutting nearly half way through.

"You guys could have been a bit nicer about it." Rikku said. "It must have been the hardest decision she ever had to make. You could have maybe supported her."

"No, the hardest decision would have been for her to make up her mind whether to become a Summoner or not." Auron said, looking at Rikku. "Someone can say that they quit but regret it."

"Then maybe she's just gone off thinking." Rikku said.

"Well, with Tidus with her he'll definitely tell her that she's doing the right thing."

"Then maybe she is." Lulu butted in to the argument. Auron then looked at Lulu but said nothing. There was an uncomfortable silence between the five Guardians but then there was a brilliant blue light that lit up the whole camp area and even further. Everyone shone a bright blue colour and had to squint at first because of the intensity of the light. 

Lulu turned around to find out where the light was coming from.

"A good few minutes walk from here." She said and she looked back at the other four. She then looked directly at Kimahri. He nodded and began to run in the direction of the light.


	3. Chapter Three

Tidus and Yuna felt like they were both being pulled in my invisible string attached to their stomachs as they were drawn in to the light. They were soon surrounded by the mist and couldn't even see each other. Yuna squeezed Tidus' hand harder as they were pulled further in to the vortex of light and mist. Yuna closed her eyes as the swirling was making her feel sick and Tidus looked around hoping that he would see some sort of exit.

He reached a hand out in front of him then felt his way towards Yuna and grabbed her spare hand. He tried to call out her name to check the she way okay but nothing came out of his mouth and he closed is again quickly, trying not to get any of the mist in. He coughed automatically and then closed his eyes. Yuna then squeezed her other hand in to Tidus' and pulled herself closer to him, realizing that they were no longer standing on solid ground.

She opened her eyes quickly and noticed that the mist and light were changing colour, from a dull green colour to a brilliant blue above them and an orange-gold colour below them. 

"Ti-" She tried to call out and he opened his eyes.

"Yu-na." He called out and keeping his mouth as closed as possible. She nodded and gave a smile. She loosened one of her hands and pointed down. Below them a new land was forming and they were about to land on sand. He looked down and then nodded at him and grabbed her hand again as they could now see each other clearly. 

Seconds later they were both standing on soft yellow sand the stretched for miles. Yuna looked at Tidus and smiled and hugged him.

"For a minute there I was worried that we wouldn't make it out." Yuna said, a waver in her voice a she was trying not to cry. Tidus looked around and then turned around.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked. Yuna shook her head. Then her eyes widened.

"Wait." She said and she let go of Tidus and looked out to the ocean. "This looks like Besaid, we're back at Besaid." She cheered and smiled and her eyes gleamed with tears of happiness. 

"We are?" Tidus asked, not believing Yuna. She nodded.

"I know this place like the back of my hand, the ocean, the sand," she then looked to the left of her and saw the deck. "This is it, we're back home. I'm home." She started to walk towards the footpath that went back to the village. Tidus stood where he was.

"I'm not so sure." He said.

"Believe me!" Yuna said and took Tidus' hand and pulled him back so as he was walking with her. Tidus put his hand down by his side and made sure that weapon was still with him. Yuna smiled and nodded and then Tidus, still concerned, nodded and carried on walking with her.

***

Kimahri ran right up to where the light was, it was getting more and more intense as he looked at it. He reached his hand forward but all he could feel was that there was some sort of field stopping him from touching the light. He sighed and stepped back, stepping around the light trying to see if Yuna and Tidus were anywhere. 

Wakka and Lulu arrived next, followed by Rikku and then Auron who was not running but walking quickly.

"They must have gone in there." Auron said. Lulu was fascinated by the light.

"I have only ever seen one of these once before." She said and she reached he fingers forward to touch it. The same thing happened to her as had happened to Kimahri and she couldn't touch it. "That is strange."

"What is it?" Asked Rikku naively. 

"It's a type of portal." Auron said.

"It's a Maester Portal," Lulu said. "Usually they can only be used by Maesters when they want to escape or need to go someone calm to breakout from the hectic lives that they lead." She then walked right the way around the portal. "There are usually only one or two ways in to these ad they are a one in a million chance that you will find them. We could stand here and search for ever but there must be another way of getting in to them."

"You think they've gone in there? Even though it can only be used by Maesters?" Wakka inquired, walking over to stand next to Lulu and Kimahri. 

"Perhaps there was a rule that was missed somewhere along the line. Something about Summoners?" Lulu suggested. Auron shook his head.

"These portals are controlled by Maesters, if someone were to go through a portal like this a Maester would know." Kimahri shook his head.

"We must find way in." He said and he reached his hand forward again. Lulu shook her head.

"We don't know for sure they went in there."

"They must have." Rikku said. "Where else do you suggest they went? We lose them and then there is a huge blinding light coming from here but it's just a coincidence?" Lulu shook her head.

"That does sound suspicious but perhaps we should check out the surrounding area before we try?" She said and she turned to walk out of the opening.

"Wait." Auron said. "If we search we search together and if we go through this portal we go together. We've already lost each other once, we don't want to make it worse." Everyone nodded. "We search for the next half an hour. Kimahri, Rikku you guard this. Lulu, Wakka, us three will search the surrounding area. Agreed?" Everyone nodded.

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter Four

Yuna and Tidus were walking for a good few minutes. There were no fiends insight and everywhere was peaceful and quiet. Yuna glanced at Tidus every once in a while and smiled at him. He would smile back, though she smiled with content, he smiled to please her. 

"What will the others think?" Yuna asked with a slight laugh and a smile, "Sir Auron may be angry with us for going off..." The smile faded from her face. They would be so worried for her and she hadn't realised. She had completely forgotten about them; forgotten about the whole Pilgrimage that she had only hours ago said she was going to quit. She looked at Tidus and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if they'll be able to get back..." He said quietly. "They will know we are gone by now, but they will have no idea where." Yuna shook her head.

"Perhaps I can pray to the Fayth, pray that they find their way back here?" Tidus said nothing. "I must do something. How could I just forget like that. I'm useless!" A single tear escaped from her eye but she tried not to let it bother her and just brushed it away. She squeezed Tidus' hand tight and marched on quickly to the village.

On approaching Besaid village Yuna bowed and then ran to the Temple. Tidus bowed half heartedly and then ran after her. Everywhere was quiet. 

_I though everyone was inside. It was nearly evening, perhaps they were eating... or something._

"Yuna!" Tidus called when Yuna reached the Temple doors. She turned around her head and nodded. "It's quiet." He said. Yuna turned her whole body round and then walked slowly back to Tidus.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. Tidus sighed and walked to the nearest hut and pulled back the thick cloth.

"Hello?" He called. "Anyone in?" There was no reply. He sighed and then looked back to Yuna with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know. Perhaps they have all gone somewhere..." He trailed off, not knowing the area well enough to take a guess at where the villagers may have gone.

"No, they wouldn't just up and leave, this place is too precious to them, to everyone. It's a village that has a Temple. That alone needs constant guarding or anyone could just walk in!" She ran back up to the Temple doors and pulled them open. The Hymn of the Fayth couldn't be heard. Everywhere was quiet... unnatural."There's something wrong." Yuna cried and she ran up the steps only to find that the doors to the Cloister of Trials were wide open, and some considerable force had been used to open them. Tidus ran in after Yuna and joined her at the top of the stairs.

"We have to go through." Yuna said. Tidus nodded and they stepped through the doors together. The trail itself, though simple enough, seemed to go on for hours until they finally reached their destination. Sphere's and Glyph's confused Tidus' mind but Yuna knew exactly where to go and what to do.

Stepping in the the final chamber they could both hear a small voice. A whisper of a young child. Yuna looked at Tidus and then looked around.

"Hello?" She called gently so as not to make the child jump. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Go away, I'm in training and you aren't my Guardian." The voice was of a young boy.

"Training?" Yuna asked. "You are to become a Summoner? You managed the Trial on your own? So young?"

"Too many questions in your mind." The voice said. "Leave me in peace and do not disturb me again."

"May I ask your name?" Yuna asked, taking a step forward.

"No, you will find out soon enough." Yuna shook her head. "Go." The voice said, not louder or more demanding but Yuna felt that she had to obey and she turned around. Tidus grabbed her wrist.

"Show yourself." He called, not falling for the charm of the strange voice. "You can go back to your training, we need to talk to you!"

"You already know who I am!" The voice said. "You know me well."

"_Me?"_ Tidus asked, astonished. Yuna's mouth fell open and she looked at Tidus with shock on her face.

"Yes, you know who I am."

"Then show yourself!" Tidus cried. They were left in silence for about a minute, neither Tidus nor Yuna wanting to move. Then the door that was in front of them slowly moved forward and a young boy of about four feet in height stepped out. He had scraggly blond hair and baggy blue trousers and a red jumper with a hood.

"Now I have a question for you." Said the boy and he stepped forward a few more steps so that he could make out their faces but Tidus and Yuna couldn't make out the boy's. "What are you doing here? In this way? A Summoner and his Guardian from the future?"

"_His?" _Yuna asked. "I'll have you know I-"

"I am right. You are the Guardian, you ask too many questions." The boy's voice made Yuna fall silent and she took a step back and lowered her head. 

"Wait a minute! I'm no Summoner. From the future? Pah!" Tidus stepped back and stood with Yuna. "This is the Summoner you want."

"I want no Summoner." The boy said. "You are both wrong. I may be young but I know that I'm right. Summoner Tidus and his one lowly Guardian Yuna."


	5. Chapter Five

"Lowly Guardian Yuna?!" Yuna said in outrage, "I'll say it again, I am the Summoner, and I am on my way at the moment to becoming High Summoner when I defeat Sin, you have no right to talk to me like that."

"I have every right; I don't think that you understand. You are from the future. Summoner Tidus, how do you allow your Summoner to behave like this, you have not trained her well and by the way you both stand she does not protect you very well."

"I think _you_ are mistaken," Tidus shouted, "I do not need protecting, I am the protector."

The young boy laughed and shook his head.

"Why do you not just accept the truth?" He laughed again and turned away, "Now leave me alone, I need to carry on with my training."

"No, not until you answer some questions," Yuna said, "Now, who are you? What is your name? Why are you here, you are too young."

"I am not young, you are mistaken, and I am in fact older than you. You are from the future, you do not exist, soon you will be gone because you will not be able to adapt to this life where we are getting back to life as normal."

"As normal?" Yuna asked stumbling back. "What year is this?"

"You know," said the boy, not looking back at Yuna. "You know very well what year it is. I will not tell you."

"You mean that Sin has just come and been destroyed?" Yuna asked turning away and looking at Tidus. The boy nodded and made a 'yes' sound.

"How is this possible?" Tidus said. "This can't be possible, I won't allow it. Yuna let's go, if we are quick we can get back to Macalania Woods in a week and we can find the others and we…" Yuna shook her head.

"No, if we are in the year he says we are in then there will be no woods and we will be stuck in this time forever."

The boy turned and looked to Yuna and Tidus.

"If you think that then you are weak and will never defeat Sin. Summoner Tidus you put up with this Guardian?"

"She knows more than me – wait I'm _not _a Summoner, Yuna is the Summoner and I her Guardian."

"Well then she should know of the place where day and night meet is the only way you can travel through time. She is too weak. Don't be her Guardian, be mine instead, I know more than her."

Yuna turned around quickly and gave a sound of un-amusement and shock.

"I beg your pardon?" She said and she started to walk over to the boy, "Who are you and what gives you the right to say that about me?" She asked,

"Yuna calm down. But your right, who are you boy?"

"I am not boy I am-" The boy was broken of by Tidus grabbing at this top and lifting him up,

"Yes you are older than us but who the hell are you and how to we get out of this time trap?" Tidus asked before dropping the boy back down. The boy fell to the floor but quickly stood himself up and brushed himself down. The Chamber they were in then started to rumble. Yuna and Tidus looked at each other and reached for each others hands. The boy for once looked scared,

"You have upset the Fayth, get out now before this whole place falls to ruins and no one will be able to Summon the First Aeon again." Tidus and Yuna and nodded and turned to run when they heard the chilling sound of the Hymn of the Fayth. Yuna froze and wiped tears from her eyes.

"This can't be," she moaned. "I cannot leave this place. I am a Summoner and I will stay here and die with this Temple if that is what it takes."

"Yuna no, you can't be serious, we need to get out, you need to rid the world of Sin, don't just stand around here, Spira needs you, I need you." Tidus found that he was starting to shout because the sounds of the Temple falling apart were getting louder.

"No." Yuna turned and looked around for the boy. "Where is he?"

"Yuna!" Tidus pulled Yuna toward him and to the exit but she pulled away and as he ran to the exit he realised that he was holding a tiny hand and not Yuna's. He was holding the hand of the small boy. He quickly let go of the hand and turned around.

"YUNA!!!!!!" Tidus shouted and he went to run back in to the room when large chunks of the ceiling started to fall and the dusk blocked his sight.

"YUNAAAAAAA!!!!" Tidus should again.

"Tidus go without me. I have to stay here."

"NEVER!!!!" Tidus screamed and he ran back in to the chamber, dodging falling rubble and leaving the small boy on his own. He saw Yuna and ran towards her grabbing her hand before he fell to the floor as parts of the wall started to cave in on top of him. Yuna looked around herself and noticed that none of the rocks were coming any where near her. She then realised that Tidus had tried to grab her hand but she couldn't see him.

"TIDUS!" Yuna yelled and she knelt down and started moving some of the rubble away. "NO Tidus I need you, we need to get to a safer place, please, wake up." She moved more pieces of rubble away when she saw a hand. She moved more and more rubble away and revealed the small boy. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth to stop her screaming.

She moved more and more of the rubble and pulled the boy out of the rocks and held him in her arms, cradling him, crying

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," she whispered. She looked at the boys face and he looked so familiar…the eyes and something about the necklace he was wearing...


End file.
